


You Can't Choose Family, But It Can Choose You

by No1trashqueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, Mind Control, Odin's A+ Parenting, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1trashqueen/pseuds/No1trashqueen
Summary: As punishment, Loki is stripped of his title and banished to the outer city. But when unsettling information is brought to light the royal family is brought together again and Loki may not be quite as okay as even he thinks.





	You Can't Choose Family, But It Can Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfic on here so any comments or feedback will be warmly welcomed. Thanks for reading!

The drizzle that had been coming down steadily for the past few hours was beginning to grow heavier as Loki manoeuvred his way round the market. Although the sly prince had always excelled at staying in the shadows it was a different game to play when it seemed the whole of Asgard had a personal vendetta against you. Not that they were to blame of course. Over the past few months he'd honed his skills: learning who would sell to him without passing judgement and how to slip virtually unseen through the throngs of civilians who lived in the outer city. He learnt the benefits one could reap from small favours here and there and after a few weeks of sleeping rough was advised to rent from Gelda, a blind old lady who refrained from asking intrusive questions, and gained steady pay completing rough work on a farm after saving the owner’s daughter from drunkards one night. 

Most importantly to Loki, he was left alone. 

He had supposed being left alone was one of the points of the punishment: being banned to Asgard’s outer districts and stripped of his place in the royal family - no longer an Odinson but a child of monsters. But recently, Frigga had developed an annoying habit of trying to get in touch by sending letters, birds, presumably direct transportation - though he had placed strict wards that would prevent her. He had, of course, ignored all and any attempts at communication, even a few tailers had appeared on his way to and from places that he assumed had been sent by Thor to try and ease Frigga’s worries. Really, if they had wanted to talk they shouldn’t have disowned him. 

It was a light punishment anyway. Turns out attempted genocide only gets you a bit more than a slap on the wrist when you’re in the royal family. He could only be thankful they hadn’t tried any ‘reformation’. He shivered at the thought.

It was too light a punishment really. The crimes he had committed on Midgard had been horrific - granted made under some persuasion - but it was him the whole time when he aimed the Bifrost at the frost giants, tried to kill Thor, stop the coronation. He knew everything he’d done didn’t come down completely to him, that there were places, events in his life, that lead to his actions and the things he’d done but he also knew he was born with a darkness inside him that he could never escape. Evil that ran through his veins, sang in his ear. No matter how many good acts he committed he could never wipe it away. 

When he got home he was drenched. He had been so consumed in thought that he hadn’t noticed his rain shield slip. On his table lay a pristine letter. It was addressed to Loki Odinson.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's pretty short but I just wanted to set up the premise. I should be updating more soon but updates might be slow for a bit because exam season is starting :(


End file.
